The monster in me
by MissPiratina97
Summary: "Perché i-io sono il mostro da cui i genitori mettono in guardia i propri figli la notte?"


**The monster in me**

_ Perché i-io sono il mostro da cui i genitori mettono in guardia i propri figli la notte!?_

* * *

Lei ti si avvicina guardandoti di sbieco. Le mani accarezzano i lunghi e nuovi capelli neri.

- Sei un mostro, Loki. -

Era tutto uno scherzo. Eppure sei felice di ciò. Farla soffrire era il tuo scopo. Ma un bambino poteva essere chiamato mostro per uno scherzo del genere? Porti le mani ai tuoi capelli corvini e li tiri indietro pavoneggiandoti davanti a lei.

- Almeno io ho ancora i miei veri capelli. -

Sif se ne va corrugando la fronte. Ora sì che è arrabbiata. Andrà a lamentarsi da Thor?! Non importa, per lei sei un mostro e sai che da ora ti vedrà sempre come tale.

* * *

Ti guardi allo specchio. Sif aveva ragione. Sei un mostro. Sei diventato quello che vedevano gli altri.

- Cosa stai guardando, figlio? -

Ti giri e lei è lì. Così bella e pura. Ti dispiace mentirle, ma non importa. Lei non è tua madre.

- Sto guardando una vita piena di menzogne, in questo specchio. -

- Sicuro? Non mentirmi Loki! C'è qualcosa che ti tormenta. -

Sospiri e te ne vai. Sei consapevole che il mostro che hai visto nello specchio continua a seguirti. Lei rientra nelle stanze di Odino. L'hai delusa. Ma questo a te non dispiace.

* * *

- Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. -

Solo ora ti accorgi che anche Thor è in grado di mentire. Come poteva dire ciò?! A lui non dispiaceva affatto. Era tutta colpa di tuo fratello!

- No Thor, non mentirmi. Io sono un mostro. -

Le mani stringono i braccioli del trono su cui siedi. Thor vorrebbe asciugarti le lacrime ma non ha il coraggio di avvicinarsi a te.

- Sono un mostro. Ho ucciso. Per pura vendetta. E ho ucciso un membro della nostra famiglia. -

- No Loki. Hai ucciso un pazzo. Eri acciecato dalla rabbia, è comprensibile. -

Ti asciughi le lacrime e sai che Thor si sbaglia. Ma quella spiegazione era la più semplice. La più bella. Sarebbe stato così facile se quella fosse stata la verità.

* * *

Ti guardi intorno. Fuoco. Fumo. I chitauri scorrazzano liberi portando caos. Midgard è tua. Sei un re... o un mostro? Chi altri avrebbe potuto realizzare tutto ciò se non un mostro come te?

Ed ecco Thor che ti chiede di fermare tutto. Il terrore nei suoi occhi è inconfondibile. Ma questo è tutto quello per cui ti sei preparato. Questo è tutto quello che vuoi. Questo è quello che voleva anche lui.

* * *

Ad un tratto le tue mani diventano blu, così come il volto. Tutto questo nel preciso istante in cui hai il coraggio di toccare lo scrigno degli inverni. Quando hai il coraggio di chiedere a tuo "padre" la realtà sulle tue origini.

Ecco perché sei diverso. Ecco perché non soffri il freddo. Ecco perché tutti ti vedono come un mostro. Perché sei questo. Un mostro.

* * *

Il tuo nuovo corpo, Loki. Perfetto. Affasciante e seducente. Eppure neanche in questa tua nuova forma sei riuscito a dimostrarti migliore di quanto tu sia.

Con i tuoi occhi e le tue forme non hai faticato molto a ingraziarti la benevolenza di Balder. Ma guardati, Loki! Nel corpo di Sif, ma con lo stesso cuore di ghiaccio. Sei un mostro! Un bel mostro, ma resti tale!

* * *

Oh, piccolo Loki. C'è tanta innocenza nella tua nuova forma. Ma le menzogne e gli intrighi non potranno mai abbandonare il Dio dell'Inganno. È una tua caratteristica. Puoi anche "nasconderti" nel corpo di un bambino, ciò non cambierà la realtà. Osserva! Osserva Ikol! Ci troverai il mostro che eri.

Oh, piccolo Loki. Tutto ciò che hai fatto nel passato ti spaventa. Ma sappi che tu porti equilibrio. Equilibrio tra sogno e realtà. Equilibrio tra bene e male. Ed è quel mostro dentro di te a portarlo.

* * *

Spero tanto che questa breve one-shot vi sia piaciuta. Non voglio perdermi in troppe chiacchiere in queste note, ma semplicemente spiegarvi la divisione di questa ff.

1) L'episodio del taglio dei capelli di Sif da parte di Loki. Chiaramente visibile nei fumetti Marvel e anche nella mitologia nordica.  
2) Scena inventata da me e ambientata durante l'esilio di Thor su Midgard. Movie!verse.  
3) Thor e Loki discutono della morte di Algrim, antagonista principale del film d'animazione Thor: tales of Asgard.  
4) Beh, qui è chiaro che racconto una scena di The Avengers. Precisamente quella in cui Loki osserva il suo operato dalla Stark Tower prima di scontrarsi con Thor.  
5) Non sapevo molto di LadyLoki ma lei e la sua bellezza non potevano mancare. Per questa brevissima scenetta mi sono ispirata al fumetto Thor - il cerchio si chiude.  
6) E finalmente il piccolo KidLoki e la sua parte malvagia Ikol.

*Pitì


End file.
